A Break of Memory
by BlueBlizzard
Summary: Nikki, a 14 year old teenage girl, encounters her would be great uncle, Michael Myers. This time, Michael Myers didn't finish hid murder.(My frist fanfic for the site! Please R&R)
1. On the Run

A Break of Memory

A lone figure walked through the foggy, misty woods. It was all alone, or so it thought. Far, but not to far behind was a tall, figure of a man threading his way toward the lone person, who was.....all alone. For drifted this way and that, covering up the tall figure who never seemed to tire. The "Lone figure seemed to be limping, slowing it down. A closer look would tell you it was a girl, around the age of 14 of so. he had short, choppy, brown hair and pale, gray eyes that looked as if they would explode with fear and exertion as she pressed onward.

"I must get away...." Her voice trailed off as she stopped for a quick breath. Looking around her, something caught her eye. Through a break in the leafy, fog riddled woods a figure seemed to, almost flash by and then stop. It was as if she had seen a ghost. "I know better than that...it's him, he's coming...for me" He eyes wide with fear, she took off as fast as a person with a sprained ankle could. New fear rushed through her as she moved onward, even though to her, it seemed as if she was going as slow as a snail, only creeping forward inches at a time...as he came closer.

"If I reach the farm in time, I can hide, I know I can......" A flash of white told her that if she didn't move faster, she was a dead person walking. Who has ever escaped him? she thought. "he Tower hill farm is so close, I must...." Over the next rise in the woods she could see the farm, it's silos, the barn, abandoned house and pastures, vacant of all life. Isn't there always fog when the bad guy chases the good girl through the woods?, she thought ironically. The pain in her ankle was almost to much to bear, but worse would come if she stopped moving,.....running.

Running across the main pasture, her pursuer in the distance, she dashed into the barn. Franticly looking for a spot to hide, her nerves were at an end. No place seemed to be able to hide her from....him. She didn't want to whisper his name, is sent so much fear through out her. A small flame of anger burned inside her, to. Her best friend Kari, and her father was dead, all because of this mad man. All because of Michael Myers. Noticing the ladder leading up to the hay loft, she limped over to it and began to climb up it, if not painfully, to the top. about halfway up, she heard a creak. Stopping, afraid to turn around, she carefully looked backward. The barn door was open! "I closed it, I closed it, I closed..." She kept repeating to her self. Taking a deep breath, she started upward, once again. Suddenly, she felt herself falling backward. Some one or...Michael had tipped off the ladder....It's not going to hurt that much, I'm not that high, she thought as the ladder hit the ground with a loud crack. She wasn't sure if the crack was her body breaking of the ladder. Precious moments ticked by as she tried to move, to get away.

Looking to her left, there was nothing but pitch forks and farm machines and things like that. TO her right was bales of hay and bags of old, forgotten animal feed. Where is he? she thought desperately, searching the room. Craning her neck around to look behind her, there Michael was, staring at her the whole time. A strange thought popped into her head. "Isn't this where my Grandma was gutted on a corn thresher, and 4 other were stabbed or sliced to pieces? "Now it's my turn" she whispered bitterly to her self. Inside, she was seething with anger. Thinking inside: "Why would God let a mad man like this continue to kill and destroy so much???" Painfully she rolled over and stared at her, what would be great-uncle or something like it, but all he was...a pure evil killer who would never stop....because as Dr. Loomis had said, "I prayed he would burn in hell. but my heart knew hell would not have him"

Her eyes seemed to be caught in his gaze, all the while, he moved closer. A stark resemblance hit the girl laying on the floor. She recalled Tommy, her dad telling her what she was seeing now. "Nikki, you have those same, vacant eyes as your uncle, man you can really creep me out if you wanted to, he had said with a laugh. Michael now seemed to be standing over her, but thing's in Nikki's vision were blurred with pain. Michael's right hand was hidden behind his back as Nikki stared at him with emotionless eyes. "Maybe he's stalling to kill me because we have the same eyes...she thought groggily. What came next was a blur of pain, hate and blackness.

Michael swung his right hand out and in it was a length of somewhat sharp farm steel. It came crashing down on Nikki's right shoulder, almost crushing it. this new pain brought her right out of her groggy daze. Rolling over, she placed her good hand on the ground, trying to pull her self up all the while, trying to qualm the scream that threatened to erupt from her throat. "Kill me if you want, you wont get any satisfaction out of my pain!" She screeched at Michael as she narrowly dogged another blow to her side. staggering upright she felt the old horse stable she had spotted earlier, behind her. Michael Myers, the mass murder was standing there, staring at Nikki once again, as if contemplating weather or not to kill her. The answer was kill because moments later, he was right in front of her, the chunk of farm metal came crashing down on the side of her head. Then Blackness. Her last thought was "I am not going to die....." To be continued.............It will continue.......


	2. Silence Within

4 years later:........

The Silence Within.

Odd it was that the very same murder who spent his time at Smith Grove, that his victim would to.

It was late in the afternoon and a nurse who was called the 'caretaker' around smith Grove, was on her evening rounds. Level "C" was the floor where the most dangerous, or out of mind people were kept. She the caretaker stopped at various rooms, giving out meals and giving medication. She was a tall woman, slender and had a slight bend in her back. she was at the age of 49 and wasn't about to croak, either. Some rooms, like the one she went to next needed extra "Attention" Some of the patients were in straight jackets and some were so hyper, they needed sedation to 'calm' them.

"This is it, room 256, patient Nikki LLoyed"

Looking up from her clip board the nurse looked into Nikki's room. She was laying on her bead, hands behind her head, staring up into the empty dark ceiling of her room. IN fact, Nikki wasn't staring into the ceiling of her room. She was reliving the moment Michael Myers ruined her life, the head bashing, her shoulder broke, the cut in her side, the broken ankle...The list of injuries went on and on. But he had scared more than just her body. She was constantly boiling with hate, rage and anger for what he had done to her. Killing her best friend, her father, her....life! All that was left of Nikki was a shell, inside there was nothing. Some even commented, the older orderlies and nurses, that she had the same, emotionless eyes that of Michael Myers.

The 'caretaker' was also known as Sara, her first name. Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. Pressing the PTT button, she spoke. 

"Dan, I want some help with Nikki Lloyed down here, out"

"Sara, be right there, need to take care of this hyper kid first, keeps telling me about a blue elephant, out"

"Ok then, but hurry up, I don't like the way she's staring at me right now, gives me the creeps, out"

"Sara the caretaker, Sara the veteran of Smith Grove, creped out?, out"

"Give it a rest you newbie, If you had been here when the Myers kid was here, you would have rason to fear this girl, out"

"What, oh him, well he's long gone, out"

"Fraid' not, Dan, know who got her here in the first place?, out"

"Who, Sara?, out"

"Michael Myers did. After she got bashed across the head with a crowbar and had this nasty fall, all she does is stare and stare, like she's looking into your soul, and....knows who you are, out"

"Look, a 18 year old girl cant do much harm, Sara. I mean, jez......"

At this moment, Sara breaks in, angrily, yelling at Dan and starts to chew him out. Sara is a person who does not often lose her temper. 

"Dan, you asshole, you have no clue on this frigging earth, do you? She murdered 5 people before she came here, got it? one with a long fire poker, the other with a bike chain. Then slit this guy's throat say nothing the whole time!"

"(Quietly) Jez, Sorry, sorry, I never knew what she did to come here....I just thought that...."

"Look Dan, are you coming down to level "C" to help me or not?"

"On my way Sara, over and out"

Dan took the keys out of his pocket and started to go through them, trying to get the right one.

"Dan, if you take any longer.........."

"Ah ha! here it is!"

He held the keys up. Handing them to Sara, he grabbed a tranquilizer to sedate Nikki while they gave her the medication she took once a week. Nikki was still staring at her ceiling. Sara unlocked the door and let Dan go in first. This was the only patient besides Michael Myers she had ever been afraid of. Dan walked in, ands pulled in the tray behind him. Sara came in and locked the door, setting the keys on the tray. Nikki's eyes were a pale gray that shone strangely as soon as Dan turned on the lights. Need to see in here, he mumbled to him self and no one in particular.

"Alright Nikki, time for your shot and medication", Dan said to her, as he walked to her bead.

Nikki still lay there, her slow, almost silent breathing the only sign she wasn't dead. As Dan came closer, he felt a strange inkling in the back of his mind, as if something was going to happen, something bad. As Sara stood behind him, Dan Was about to administer the tranquilizer when Nikki whirled on him so fast that he didn't have time to react. bending his wrist back while Sara backed away and screamed ,In an effortless movement she snapped his wrist. Like a bolt of lightning, she grabbed the syringe in his other hand and stabbed him in the eye. The needle and tranquilizer fluid going into his brain.

Dan drooped down to the floor, half life less. Staring at her hand for a moment, Nikki picked up a long scalpel laying on the trolley and went after Sara. Backing away, Sara aimed a kick at Nikki. Sara's foot hit Nikki in the leg and she moved to the side, avoiding another kick. Pushing her hand out, she hit Sara just below the neck and pushed her against the wall and held her there. Bringing the scalpel up, Nikki slashed across Sara's throat and down again across her face. Letting Sara slide to the floor, Nikki picked up the keys on the trolley.

Un-locking the door, She walked out of the room, scalpel still in hand. Smith Grove was dark and had dimly lit hallways in the evening. Nikki walked down the hall, her choppy, short hair reflecting the light. She was almost a replica of Michael. Her anger and rage matched that of Michael's, but this time, she would come looking for him.

"Michael, Nikki whispered softly, almost in a soothing tone, Michael.........

To be continued.........


	3. Awake the mind

Awake the Myers

Just to let you know, this chapter and story ignores the fact that of the producers cut of HTCOMM and other various facts wich become evident.

Something was awoke inside him. It wasn't just a sudden realizing, it was gradual. It dawned on him that family. Family was left. Jamie's baby and Lorie's son...No, this....Steven was dead. he same evil impulse that drove him to kill Lorie killed Steven.....John...she called him, John. John was hidden away, But Steven had a daughter. Nikki Llyoed. Michael Myers. He was not just a crazed killer. The Force that drove him to kill, the force that was beyond his control, told him that Nikki was still alive. he continued to re-live that one moment when she stared him down. Her eye's were his eyes, the same gray, charcoal eyes that held nothing short of a void, abyss. He continued to have that same, bloody impulse to cut his blood line and kill his family, which ever way you wanted to put it. He would find her. 

Nikki was in Haddonfield....He was, to a point near her, in Haddonfield himself, but hidden. She would go to the house of his childhood, or a place of his uncontrolled murders. He would find her. Little did Michael know, Nikki was looking for him.

Haddonfield Police Station

October 29th, 2:00am in the afternoon.

"What? So, your telling me that, this Nikki Llyoed is gone, just gone like that?"

A Police officer in his thirties sat at his desk, rubbing his temples frustrated. The Recent murders of Sara Mcvee and Dan O'shaughnesse and the disappearance of Nikki Llyoed had set Haddonfield up in a roar. The small town had put it's rather _small_ police force o work and investigate what had happened. One thing was for sure, two people had been slashed and stabbed to death, and it was more than this tired town could handle. Looking up from the papper work on his desk, he addressed the fellow officer her was talking to.

"You know how deadly Michael Myers is nick..."

"Steve, it was Nikki Llyoed, not Michael Myers, this is a totally different story we have here"

"Yes, I know, I know, but listen to me, ok, Mick? Nikki didn't talk at all after she recovered from her injuries.....every one thinks it's Michael Myers that gave her that scar on her face and head, no one knows for sure, but one thing is for sure, evil is back in this town." 

"I don't believe it, my Commanding officer is suppositious! Michael Myers is gotta be how old? If you think that he's back, your crazy...try Smith Grove, Chief."

"Nick, nick, you'll see what I mean when the murders start."

"What murders?.........?"

"Every time something like this happens, Nick, some one always dies, take my word for it. I dont want it to happen. I'll try to stop it, but you cant stop him"

"How do you know so much about the whole Myers thing?"

"I was on the scene of some of the murders, and I saw him once, never want to again, either" 

"Who's on the search team for Nikki?"

Steve retrieves a stack of paper form the drawer of his desk. Filing through the papers with his thumb a few times, he stops and pulls out a sheet, handing it to Nick. The list has names on it, all of whom are trained criminal trackers. Nick read off the names on the list: Kerry McVerser, Mechelle Start,Ray Agruno,Carlsmith, Gene Kallister,.....The list went on and on, there were 25 names on it, plus the ID of search dogs who were used. "Well, start the round up, Nick." Nick got up and brushed off his police-blue pants.

"Right on it"

Steve watches Nick as he leaves, so confident and full of him self. He would learn that wehn things Happened in Haddonfield......They were not to be taken lightly. "It wont be that easy, Nick, not that easy." Steve mumbled to himself as he sorted through the rest of his papers and phone calls to make. This would not be an easy couple of days, Steve thought.


	4. Three

Headed both ways

How Michael knew that Nikki was still alive, he barely knew him self. It was a physic connection he guessed at that had been carried from Jamie, skipped Steven and was carried to Nikki. She knew Michael was out there, he knew she was out there, and it was only a matter of time before the two met up.

Michael walked down a dark country road. A Light could be seen in the near distance, but it's light was limited and didn't help him at all. The light got nearer as he steadily walked towards it.

Michael had a certain steadiness about him. His breathing was always the same, his gait, the steady pace he used as he stalked his victims. he stopped at a line of trees bordering the property of the house. A family could be seen through the windows. They were eating...pizza and watching T.V. They seemed so happy. The happy scene triggered memories of something he had lost when he...heard the voice. the voice to kill his sister. After that, only one sole person had ever really tried to reach out to him. Jamie, she was dead now, but that day she reached out to him, he took off his mask. She touched his face and almost instantly, he whirled on her, trying to kill her. His knife didn't reach her that day, but years later, a corn thresher did.

He continued to walk, slowly, but surely finding his way back to his house. His Childhood and a unforgettable confrontation.

___________________________________________________

Nikki was wearing a gray hooded sweat shirt and blue jeans. The over sized hood of the sweatshirt hid her face almost completely. If any one did see her face, they were met with blank, charcoal gray eyes, emotionless. She was in west Haddonfield, headed in the direction of the Myer's house. It was where she knew he would be. her Killer, as she silently called him. All those 4 years in Smith Grove, she relived that moment when she met his eyes, and that instant before the crowbar bashed her across the head. It was painful, for sure. It was 2 days after Michael had left and two days before the group of spray-paint can armed teenagers found her, almost dead. Nikki now held an almost super human power. She was strong, almost as strong as Michael. But her strength came from hate, anger and sadness that had enveloped her while she was at Smith Grove. Walking down the side street, you could see that it was a rather run down part of the town. From a dark alley, two teenagers, maybe a gang member, looked at Nikki and grinded. This was going to be fun. Or so they thought. As Nikki passed the dark alley, they sprang after her. One, a tally, muscular boy, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, knocking her hood back. Before Nikki made a move, even a startled one, the other, stockier boy was at her back, holding a switch-blade knife to her throat.

"Watchyah got for us, babe? gunna show us something?'

Reaching behind her, she swung around and twisted the boy's arm and a loud POP! could be heard. The Boy backed away, screaming.

"You bitch, you Mother fuck whore!"

Staring straight ahead at the other boy, she went after him, holding the stocky boy's knife. To late, he didn't fast enough. The knife came down on his left eye, then across his nose and over the side of his neck. he backed away so fast, you would think the devil was after him. Not far from the truth. The boy she had hurt first, ran up behind her and landed a punch to her lower back. Nikki fell forward and on the pavement, face down.

"Not so tough now, are you, bitch?...now your....arrumph!

Nikki had rolled over on her back as the boy had bent over her. racing her hands, she kicked her feet forward, hitting the boy in the face and landing upright, propelling herself forward. Backing away, she Kicked him viciously in the head, knocking him senseless, leaving his partner in crime staring dumbstruck. I wont kill now, she thought. Killing is...for him. 

___________________________________________________

The Haddonfield police station was a buzz for the past two days. On the recent, Chief Steve, as he was called, could be found looking over some papers in his office. A loud knock made Steve look up at the door to his office.

"Come in"

A Lady of more close to her middle ages was standing there, clothed in a blue turtle neck whit a fleece vest and black jeans. She had a very worried look on her face. It wasn't just worried, is was stressed, tired and had scars on it.

"How can I help you, Mrs......?"

"Kara Lloyed, Mr. Steven"

She stuck out her hand in a gesture to shake, and Steven shook it and gestured her to take a seat in-front of his desk.

"As you can see, I'm Nikki's mother. Yes, yes, I know Steven is dead and her best friend...."

Steven broke in a thousand questions bubbling up in his mind.

"Where were you those four years when Nikki was at Smith Grove? where did you go, and where are your two sons?"

"Ha!" She snorted. Why was it that every one knew about her family and every thing about her daughter? "Steven, I can see that you, like every one elese, knows every thing that goes on that may even be slightly related to Michael Myers. Just for you to know, Nikki ran off when Michael started to chase her, I told her to run, and I got the boys, Danny and Steven, to a safe place. When I came back, she was gone, all I found was blood. I left with my boys and went to Utah, where my grand parents live. My boys still hate me for leaving Nikki, but they are safe, away from this evil place and Michael Myers, who _you_ never found!"

"Michael wont ever leave Haddonfield, even, if in body, he is killed. Sorry I assumed, I never knew that no one told you what happened to Nikki. So, none of your sons are with you? It's probly for the better. I think.........

At that moment, Nick came in, with news on the search. They had, for the past few days, been trying to find Nikki Lloyed. It was a dried up trail, until now.

"Steve, they found out that these two boys were attacked by this girl that fits Nikki's description. They said quote; 'she had alot of strength, man she barely twisted my arm and I felt it pop out of my socket, man' unquote. see....."

Kara interrupts as she hears what Nikki has done. A sudden fear flared in Kara. I hope to God she doesn't turn into Michael.

"I knew something had happened, but, she's escaped?, you what, she, if she's mad or....."

"Kara, Steven answered, She's been lose for the past week, Were on her trail right now...."

Looking up at Nick who has been impatiently rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"What Nick?"

"They say the report of these two boys and 2 others, concluded that she's headed in the direction of the Myers's house, Steve. I think we should be there when she is, Steve."

"Or when they are", Kara mumbled. "I want to come, maybe I can talk to Nikki, Steve"

"Alright with me, but I......."

"She asked _me_", Steve interupted Nick. "Your welcome to come, but....."

"But what?"

"Just remember what happened"

"I wont ever forget, ever"


	5. The Myers House and a Distress Call

Getting There.........

Halloween in Haddonfield came with a clod, biter day. The winds blew cold air form the north, ensuring a cold trick-or-treating night. Trick-or-treating was the last thing on the minds of Kara, Steve, and Nick. They were, with a small, but trained police force of 5. Heading to the Myers house proved no easy task for Kara. Fighting to keep her normally cool, calm self, under control. She hated Michael Myers with a rage. But that wasn't what she was thinking about. Her daughter, Nikki, was headed towards the Myers house, or so Steve thought. If Nikki was there or going there, she had reason to believe that _he _would be there to. But what had changed inside her daughter to make her so...violent? 

The police car ground to a halt and Steve got out and walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kara. Getting out, Kara stared at the house where both her parents had been murdered. 

"set up your positions, Steve told the group of five. And make sure you are well hidden, we don't want any repeats of previous incidents!"

The Five Found hiding places that in the end of the day, wouldn't matter one bit. for life for that matter. As For Kara, Steve and Nick, they were inside the house, waiting for Nikki...or worse...Michael Myers, unstoppable madman.

___________________________________________________

"Nick, your 25, cant you sit still for a while?"

"Um, how does 'NO' sound?"

"Dammit! Nick, I'll back hand you with my shotgun stock if you don't shut up and stop moving, man!...."

Kara Looked out the window, hoping to see some sing of her Daughter who had gone "Mad" The waiting had made her restless. Sitting for hours with no respite made her weary, to.

"Going for a walk around the house, be back in ten. Kara waved Steve off as he was about to speak. I can take care of my self, no worries!" She said, walking out the door.

"That woman, Nick said pointing in the direction where Kara had left, is going to get her self in trouble."

"Been through more than you, Nickky pal", Steve mumbled to himself.

___________________________________________________

The House seemed vacant. Back in his mind, staring from out behind that white mask, knew that there was no way in hell that house was deserted. This had happened before, The night Jamie had 'reached' out to him. The house seemed silent as ever, just as vacant as it had been for the past 4 years, or 20, for that matter. Something moved to the right of Michael, a small, sound, almost inaudible. It was a twig snapping. Creeping quietly, surprisingly light for his hulk, toward one of the Five guards who had moved. 

"Shit, it's cold out here, the guard murmured to himself. Damn well couldn't get Lee to fill in for me, could they, well, the fu........" The guard never got to finish his sentence, nor ever see 'Lee' again. Michael had Snapped his neck in one easy, smooth movement. The guard slid limp and lifeless to the ground, his walkie-talkie falling out of his hand onto the ground. Michael looked at it for a moment. An Idea formed in his mind. Picking up the walkie-talkie, he pressed the distress button 3 times. Dropping the walkie-talkie, he walked away, towards the house.

___________________________________________________

"HP 49-0 to HP 47-0, Distress call, Steven, form HP 45-0, out"

Steven pulled the walke-talkie out of his belt, a cold rush of fear going through him briefly.

"HP 47-0 to HP 49-0, What's the problem?, out"

"HP 49-0 to HP 47-0, Carl sent the call? Go check it out, all of you, he might be in deep shit, get moving, now, out"

"Steve, I think we have a big problem coming our way"

Steve gave Nick a 'No shit!' look.

"What do you think?"

___________________________________________________

Nikki had no problem getting to the Myers house. She now stood not 50 yards from the back entrance of the house, hidden by trees and tall, over grown grass. Soon, I'll make my move, she thought to her self, soon. She began to whisper to herself again, that name.

"Michael.....Michael.....Michael........"

Strange, that not far away, the street, stood Michael. When Nikki started to say his name, he looked up as if he had heard it. Maybe he had.


	6. Die another Day

At Last

Sept. 13th

I have noticed something strange about Michael, my little brother. He keeps waking up with nightmares and calling for mom. I'm not sure what has caused these dreams, but it is sure is affecting him. He seems gloomy, distant, and detached, which is pretty hard to do when someone is his age. He draws pictures of strange things. He told me her heard a 'voice' and it said bad things. I am really worried, but I am sure it will all work out.

-Judith M. Myers

Kara had, while roaming the house, stumbled upon an old, dusty like book. Opening it, she found it was Judith Myers diary. Why had her family not noticed it before, when they had moved in? Then again, she thought, my parents never went through the old furniture the Myers left behind. Sighing and closing the book, she tucked it back inside the old dresser she had found it in. "Guess,....I should get back. That wimp of an officer Steve will get worried." 

Turning around, she thought she saw some one pass from room to room at the other end of the house. Shaking her head, she tried to make herself believe it was not the two they were looking for. Turning around, with the gut feeling that she was being watched, there he was. That white face mask staring back at her. Him, the killer, the Murderer, was standing right before her. Her eyes searched the room for something that would possibly delay him, stop him. But Michael already held that weapon of defense. It was a long, sharp piece of metal. It looked like a crowbar. Or something close to that. Kara didn't know that was the very same crowbar that had bashed her across the head. "Steve! Nick!" She screamed, as she slowly backed away. Then it clicked. Michael wasn't making any movements toward her. In fact, he even seemed to be staring ahead, right past her. But that small reassurance didn't matter. He was walking now, and getting closer. Kara knew the back door was not far behind her, just through the kitchen door way and, presto! I'm out. Some how she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy. "STEVE! NICK!!" She screamed even louder. The house its self seemed to deaden the sound of her voice. Why does it feel like I'm in slow motion?, she thought. She stopped backing away and turned around to run out the back door, and let out a glass shattering scream, that this time, the house didn't deaden.

Standing in the doorway, was Nikki wearing her gray hooded sweat-shirt. Her eyes shoed no emotion but hate and burning rage for Michael. 

"Nikki, where have you been?"

Nikki barely seemed to have heard her. Nikki walked forward and pushed Kara out of her way. None to gently, either. Kara stumbled and fell backward, her head smacking the very dresser that she had found Judith's diary in. Nikki stood slightly ahead of her blacked out mother. Her stare, un-daunting and hateful returned Michael's stare of Blank emotion. To Nikki, it seemed that they mocked her, saying she to, would die. But a part of her inner self felt sorry for Michael. For being the host of a parasite evil that controlled his very emotions at times. 

Unexpectedly, Michael lunged at Nikki, swinging the crowbar at her neck, to break it. Ducking the blow, Nikki moved down and back. Straightening her self up, she landed a high kick right to Michael's face, knocking him back. Standing up, Nikki took out the Knife that she had stolen form the boys who had attacked her. walking, almost hop-skipping forward, she threw the knife, butt first. The Blade buried it's self in Michael's chest. Michael fell over, seemingly blacked out, slumped against the wall. In the back of Nikki's mind, something, maybe that inner voice every one has, was trying to tell her something. Gravely, it's warning never reached Nikki's thought process. Smoothly, she walked toward Michael's body on the floor. Stopping in front of him, she stared for a moment. He was going to die, he was, he was..........Nikki kept telling herself. Bending down, she reached to pull out her knife. It wouldn't budge. Bracing her hand on the floor, she again tugged on the handle.

Michael's had shot up and grabbed Nikki's wrist, squeezing it. She pulled back in fear as she felt her wrist snap. 

Nikki felt the crowbar hit her shoulder and knocking her flat. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at Michael Myers and began to whisper. "Michael........Michael........Michae......"

Something about Nikki saying his name like that rubbed Michael the wrong way. The Crowbar swung down, pointed end, into Nikki's shoulder, breaking it into several pieces. Not letting a word out in pain, she rolled over, once more as the crowbar slammed into the wood floor. The bar stuck, she pulled herself up and backed away as Michael pulled the bar free. Bracing, Nikki ran a full throttle tackle into Him. Michael staggered back into the wall as Nikki fell to the floor and clumsily tried to back off. 

"Ahhhh...." were the only word Nikki managed to get out in the past four years. Michael picked her up by the neck and slammed her into the wall, face first. Her blood smearing the wall and her face, Michael turned her around, holding her against the wall. The crowbar hit Nikki's neck, right between the spinal cord and her throat. pulling it out, her hit her once more across the head, and let her slump to the ground.

This time, Nikki knew for sure she was going to die. it was only a matter of time. Michael stood over her like some evil watch dog form hell. She turned her eyes up to his and their gazes met. For the first time in years since Jamie had reached out to him, realized the killing he had done. But the felling of regret was soon over taken and her swung the crowbar once more, destroying her already busted up shoulder. Barely wincing in pain, for Nikki had trained herself to deny it of any satisfaction it would have over her. Secondly, it was a weakness in the eye of her scared mind. Her eyes sent a message of hate mixed with sadness. Inside her, deep inside her self, she had hoped she could change it. Change him. The 'Shape'. "die another day Michael, die another day......." Michael swung the bar, the evil taken all compassion from him, into Nikki's head. The force of the blow snap[ed her neck in a whiplash like motion. Standing there, staring at another victim, any human, good or bad died in him right there, Right then. Then he left, dropping the crowbar, headed out the door, to only where evil could take him.


End file.
